sm64bloopersfandomcom-20200216-history
Splatoon in the Nutshell 6
This is the sixth episode of the series Splatoon in the Nutshell. This episode starts out with Callie and Marie being upset because they want to meet their loved ones (which are Mario and Luigi). All of a sudden, a portal appears which sucks up Marie. Callie goes through the portal trying to save Marie but instead they both get sucked away. Meanwhile in the SM64 / ROBLOX Dimension (Dorphon City), Jediwarriormike steals and eats SMG4's burrito. SMG4 wakes up and beats him up. SeanKlaskyN64 tells Geofcraze634 that he's getting a phone call from somebody. Geof answers the phone call and Inspector Heavy tells him if he wants to hang out with him, Spider, Orange, Agent Blue, Omega, Blu Inkling, REX Legend, Poool157 and Nickolox. Geof gets excited and pumped about it and says yes to them. He then tells SMG4 to come with him to the hangout. However, Jediwarriormike and SeanKlaskyN64 get jealous and so they complain to them that they barely get to go on adventures with them. Geof and SMG4 disagree until Geof finally says fine to them. Meanwhile at a ROBLOX Temple, the portal opens up inside of it which spills out Callie and Marie (Marie hits the wall hard though). A bus arrives to the bus stop where Geof, SMG4, Jediwarriormike and SeanKlasky come out of the bus. Callie and Marie see them and so they run towards them (Travis9001 and Mariobrosfan1000 are seen spying on them in the background). Meanwhile, SeanKlasky and Jediwarriormike tell a compliment to Geof and SMG4. SMG4 thanks them for being kind. SeanKlasky hears Callie and Marie which leads to him looking behind Geof and seeing them. SeanKlasky and Jediwarriormike run away in fear as Geof and SMG4 look behind them. They get shocked but as for Callie and Marie, They think that Geof and SMG4 are Mario and Luigi (SMG4 is Luigi and Geof is Mario). Callie and Marie start going up to Geof and SMG4 as Geof hides behind SMG4 (Callie and Marie are now Overprotective for them). Callie decides to flirt with SMG4 by putting her finger on his nose (PINGAS can be heard). SMG4 gets nervous and tells SMG4 to get out of here. They then run away to the city. Callie is wondering why SMG4 and Geof left. Marie then expresses her love for SMG4 by doing the Marie Dance (Tagen supermariobrosfan is secretly dancing with her in the background). Callie throws a used can at Marie to stop dancing (Tagen supermariobrosfan gets shocked and runs away in the background). Callie and Marie start going after Geof and SMG4. The Portal comes back spilling out Homer Simpson (as a color-coded Mario) which makes him fall and get in the way of Callie and Marie. Homer tells them that he almost fainted but he didn't. Callie asks if Homer can get out of the way but Marie tells him where is the directions to Geof and SMG4. Homer starts calling them stupid with a derp facial expression and laughs. Callie facepalms in frustration and yells at him to get out of the way. Homer starts arguing (Starman3 and Some Random Dude spy on them in the background) and then falls to the ground. Callie and Marie continue running after them. Geof and SMG4 run for their lives. Geof looks behind him seeing Callie and Marie coming towards them. OnyxKing67 is casually walking along until he sees Geof and SMG4 running insanely fast and freaks out. He then gets trampled by Geof and SMG4 which makes Geof and SMG4 fall down. Geof quickly then gets up and hides inside the house next to them. Geof then gets crushed by a random radio falling from the sky but quickly gets up again as SMG4 slides in. SMG4 tells Geof to not panic explaining that the Squid Sisters won't find them in here. Geof asks where do they hide. SMG4 tells him that he doesn't know so he tells him to hide. SMG4 panics and hides in a corner as Geof panics to find a spot (GlitchyMario64 can be seen spying on them in the background). Geof comes in a room that has Sara Lee Cheesecake. He starts to come towards it but then is stopped by Toad. Geof gets mad and starts beating the crap out of Toad (with SML Shrek's voice yelling "You will not touch my Cheesecake!!"). Callie and Marie go inside the house and look for Geof and SMG4. SMG4 stutters causing Marie to hear him and come to him. SMG4 panics as he is in a corner and so he's trapped. Callie looks around until she hears Toad and Geof fighting eachother in the kitchen. Geof then throws Toad out the window (Which Toad's clothes are gone by now). Geof then sees Callie come towards him and freaks out. Geof and SMG4 bump into eachother leading Callie and Marie cornering them to a window. They then are really close to them until SMG4 asks them if they are the Squid Sisters. Callie and Marie then reply yes in confusion. Geof and SMG4 get shocked making Geof feeling happy but SMG4 punches him to stop. SMG4 explains to them and shows a Picture of Callie and Marie in horror in a car with Waluigi who has biceps and Soldier on the car with a Light Blue Shy Guy (Also including Luigi Doll, Shrek, Black Yoshi, Bluie, Geofcraze634 and Blue Shy Gal). Marie then asks who made that picture. Geof tells them that it was him. Marie and Callie apologize for what happened which SMG4 and Geof accept their apology. Meanwhile, Inspector Heavy and the others are getting a little impatient about when Geof and SMG4 are coming. The portal then opens with Geof and SMG4 walking up to them. They then start the hangout as the video ends with SMG4 saying what am I doing with my life. Characters: * Geofcraze634 * SMG4 * Callie * Marie * Jediwarriormike (debut) * SeanKlaskyN64 (debut) * Inspector Heavy (cameo) * Homer Simpson (cameo) * Spider (minor) * Orange (minor) * Agent Blue (minor) * OmegaMario89 (minor) * Blue Inkling (minor) * REX Legend (minor) * Poool157 (minor) * Nickolox (minor) * Travis9001 (minor) * Mariobrosfan1000 (minor) * Tagen supermariobrosfan (minor) * Starman3 (minor) * OnyxKing67 (minor) * GlitchyMario64 (minor) * Toad (minor) * Waluigi (In the Picture) * Soldier (In the Picture) * Light Blue Shy Guy (In the Picture) * Luigi Doll (In the Picture) * Blue Shy Gal (In the Picture) * Bluie (In the Picture) * Shrek (In the Picture) * Black Yoshi (In the Picture) Characters in total: 31 Characters